


Roll the Dice and Swear

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Shots, Chaptered, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Fluff, Frottage, Gambling, Las Vegas, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a wet dream while sharing a hotel room with Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set during their trip to Vegas when Dan turned 21 years old.

Las Vegas was a city built to hypnotize. It was a whirlwind of bright colors and flashing lights, machines that buzzed and vibrated with each coin dropped inside, energetic music blasting from the casino loudspeakers meant to keep everyone in constant motion. The thrum of activity made Phil feel like he was buzzed even though he hadn’t taken a sip of alcohol that evening. He was pulled into the easy rhythm of pushing a quarter through the slot, pulling the lever, and waiting for the result.  
  
He was so caught up in the process that it took him over thirty minutes to realize that Dan had never returned after he’d said that he was going to get another drink from the bar.  
  
“Dan?” Phil turned his head away from the machine but there was no response. A few unfamiliar faces glanced his way before returning to their own activities.  
  
He pulled his hand off the lever to find that it had gone stiff. He massaged it as he stood up and started walking in the direction of the bar. It was only a few seconds before a woman moved to fill his vacant spot and he threw her an annoyed look over his shoulder.  
  
Phil laughed to himself. He was starting to feel possessive over a slot machine. It was definitely time to call it a night.  
  
The most popular bar in Ceasers Palace was right off the floor of their main casino. He walked inside and scanned the booths and tables before spotting Dan sitting on one of the bar stools. His head was resting on his arm and there was a frozen cocktail in his hand. He was lazily swirling the contents of it and watching as some of it sloshed over the brim.  
  
“Found you.” Phil took the drink out of his hand and sniffed it as he sat down beside him. “What is this?”  
  
Dan lifted his head up and shrugged. “I don’t remember the name. Did you know they even deliver to your room here? They do cocktail deliveries.”  
  
“Room service, right.” Phil took a small sip and winced at how strong it was. The sugar and pineapple didn’t do much to diminish the sting in his throat. “Have you paid?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Ready to go then? You look tired.”  
  
Dan yawned as if to confirm it. “Only if you want. I don’t mind.”  
  
“Let’s head up. I don’t want to get sucked back into the gambling vortex. We can put on a movie or something.”  
  
Phil helped him to his feet when he stumbled off the bar stool. It was obvious he’d need some assistance to make it back up to their hotel room but when he slipped his arm around Phil’s waist for support, Phil gently moved it up to his shoulder.  
  
“Sorry,” Dan said. “I never notice when I’m getting too handsy.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You’re not.”  
  
“I made you uncomfortable.”  
  
“No.” Phil dropped his voice to a whisper in the hope that Dan would do the same. “But it’d look a bit weird if it ended up on the internet. Everyone knows where we’re staying. Just imagine everything is being recorded.”  
  
“That’s so boring.” Dan leaned his head onto Phil’s shoulder. “Oh god, what would people think. I don’t even get a fuck anymore.”  
  
“You’d care tomorrow.” He rolled his eyes.  
  
When they finally staggered into their room, Phil guided Dan onto his bed and then left to go fill a glass with water. They were only going to be in Vegas for a few more days and he hoped they weren’t going to lose an entire morning to Dan’s hangover. When he came back into the room, Dan had moved over to Phil’s bed and opened the laptop that he’d left there earlier in the day.  
  
“You can pick whatever you want to watch.” Phil set the glass on the table between their beds. He flopped down beside Dan and then pulled the computer away from him when he saw the website that he was on. “Feeling the urge to tweet something profound?”  
  
Dan laughed and tried to grab it back from him. “I want to tell people how they deliver cocktails to your room. Let’s order some drinks and post pictures.”  
  
“Maybe later.” Phil had learned to avoid saying no to the things Dan wanted to do when he was drunk. He had a tendency to cling to anything Phil tried to forbid. It was easier to distract him until he’d forgotten his plans. “You’re signed into my account though. Your computer is across the room.”  
  
“That’s too far away.” Dan shuffled down on the bed and then rolled over onto his back. His voice wasn’t quite slurred but it was coming out more high-pitched and whiny than usual. “Why is it so _hot_ in here?”  
  
“It’s freezing in here. Have some water.” Phil handed the glass to him and brushed the hair out of his eyes as he drank. He looked sweaty and flushed even though their room was air conditioned. “Want me to turn the thermostat down?”  
  
“Then you’d be cold.”  
  
“Dan, I own multiple hoodies. It’s fine.”  
  
“You putting more clothes on is the opposite of a good idea.”  
  
Phil forced himself not to laugh because Dan’s voice was sincere and even slightly distressed. It amused him how flirty Dan became when he’d been drinking and reminded him of how they used to act when they first met, before they became more careful around each other. He missed how they used to say things without worrying how much was teasing and how much was serious. Now it felt like he had to apologize every time they grazed elbows.  
  
“Know what the problem is with getting drunk?” Dan asked.  
  
“That you wake up with a headache and less money.”  
  
“No.” Dan furrowed his eyebrows at him. “All I want is to take your clothes off and make out for hours and then you just want to put me in bed and hand me glasses of water.”  
  
Phil laughed and shook his head. It was bittersweet because he would take him up on that offer in seconds if he were sober but he knew Dan would cringe at this memory in the morning.  
  
“I’m just a decent person.” He took the empty glass back from him.  
  
“No, but you really are.” Dan sat up and blinked at him. His eyes were red and unfocused but he had an expression like he’d just made a huge discovery. “It’s like there’s this line where you cross over after a number of drinks and it’s not even fun anymore. All it does is make you sad and horny and want to tell strangers secrets and hit on your friends.”  
  
“You should give inspirational speeches,” Phil said. “I usually just want to eat loads of takeaway and fall asleep actually.”  
  
“You’re joking. You don’t–”  
  
“Not really. I don’t know.” Phil ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He wanted to think of a way to change the subject before Dan said something that would make him feel humiliated the next day. “I’m going to get changed for bed, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, all right.” Dan settled back down and closed his eyes. “I’m tired too.”  
  
Phil grabbed the pajamas that he’d worn the previous night because he figured they were still clean and he didn’t want to spend time looking through his suitcase. The room had a strange setup which meant that there weren’t many places to go where you couldn’t be seen in a mirror or through a glass door but he thought it unlikely that Dan would be getting up from the bed anytime soon.  
  
He didn’t take much time to change his clothes but he walked back into the room to find Dan already stripped down to his boxers and asleep on Phil’s bed. He sat down beside him, careful not to jostle the bed, and opened his laptop back up to make sure Dan hadn’t tweeted anything in the few minutes he’d been gone. Fortunately, he hadn’t.  
  
Phil was still wired from the time zone change and the excitement of being on vacation. He didn’t think he’d be able to fall asleep for hours. He put headphones on as he began scrolling through his feed and responding to people. His music was playing at a low volume but it was distracting enough that he didn’t hear when Dan let out the first whimper.  
  
It took a few minutes before he hit the pause button and glanced down to see why Dan was stirring so much. He inhaled a sharp breath when he looked. Dan was visibly hard beneath his boxers and had one hand resting between his legs. It was obvious that he was still asleep from his expression and the way his mouth was hanging open even though there wasn’t much sound coming out. He was breathing heavily and occasionally a small whimper would escape his lips.  
  
“Dan, wake up.” Phil clamped his hand over his mouth as soon as he’d said the words. There wouldn’t be any benefit to waking him up now. It would only embarrass him further and he’d still be drunk and disoriented.  
  
And Dan wasn’t actually _doing_ anything. His hand was settled right over his cock but it was motionless. He wasn’t massaging or stroking himself. He stirred fitfully and tossed his head on the pillow.  
  
Phil tore his eyes away, feeling guilty. They’d spent almost all of their time together since arriving at their hotel so he was sure that Dan hadn’t gotten off since they left London. There hadn’t been any amount of time where he’d had privacy. Even their shower had a glass door and while Phil would never take advantage of the opportunity to look at Dan naked, he was sure the possibility alone would have stopped him from making use of that time.  
  
Phil unplugged his laptop and got off the bed, only pausing to throw the sheet over Dan’s body to cover him. He set his computer down on the desk and then turned the lights off before crawling into Dan’s empty bed. He closed his eyes and tried to seal his mind off from the intermittent noises that were only a few feet away from him. The thought crossed his mind that Dan might be dreaming about _him_ and he had to stifle a moan. Maybe the conversation they had before he fell asleep was what caused this.  
  
He could feel his cock starting to grow harder and he pushed his hand beneath the waistband of his pajamas to press against it. He wasn’t about to get himself off with Dan sleeping in the bed next to him but he couldn’t resist the urge to take some of the pressure off so it felt good instead of painful.  
  
There were no lights on in the room but there was enough illumination coming in through the windows that he could still see Dan when he opened his eyes again. He’d thrown the covers off and kicked them onto the floor. He was lying on his stomach now with his arms buried underneath his pillow. Phil could see his hands were clutching at it and his hips were moving slowly. His body was dragging up and down the sheets.  
  
Dan tossed his head again so that it was facing in Phil’s direction. His lips were parted and his expression was slack but his breathing was growing even faster.  
  
“ _Fuck_.” Phil pulled his hand out of his pajamas when he realized that he’d started stroking himself. He’d gotten fully hard by now and he couldn’t stop staring at the way Dan’s body was moving. He really wanted to know what dreams were making him fuck against his mattress like that.  
  
He felt another twinge in his cock at the realization that Dan was in his bed, the same one he’d slept in for the past few nights. His fingers were digging into the pillow that Phil had buried his face in that morning when the sun had risen far too early and he was rutting against the sheets that probably still smelled like Phil’s aftershave and shampoo.  
  
Dan started to grind into the bed harder. He was properly _humping_ it now and letting out quiet grunts. Phil exhaled slowly and tried to convince himself to turn away. Dan was moving around so much that he wondered how he hadn’t woken up yet. If he did wake up, he didn’t want to be caught staring. Before he could avert his eyes, Dan’s body went rigid. He gasped out another whimper and then melted into the mattress.  
  
“Oh, _shit_.”  
  
Phil bit down on his fingers to keep himself quiet as the realization hit him that Dan just came in his bed. He was still now and sleeping peacefully but Phil could feel his own heart pounding. He stood up and headed for their showers, practically tripping out of his clothes on the way. There were two nozzles in the stall and he turned both of them on so that it would steam up the glass door faster.  
  
He briefly considered whether it’d be more appropriate to make the water cold but shook the idea off. Who actually took cold showers when they could get off instead? Phil leaned back against the wall and let the stream of hot water hit his chest and run down his body. He wrapped his palm around his cock.  
  
The water was enough to help things along. Phil closed his eyes as his hand picked up a steady rhythm and let his imagination go. He pictured himself getting into bed with Dan when he started grinding against the mattress, crawling on his knees over Dan’s body and pushing his hips down harder. He’d keep him on his stomach and grab hold of his wrists to pin them down before starting to fuck him.  
  
Phil choked out a moan and didn’t bother to stifle himself. The shower would probably drown him out even if Dan did wake up. He was getting close now, his hand gripping tighter as he pulled on his cock and rubbed his palm over the head. He focused in on that last image of holding Dan down while he fucked him. He wanted that mental picture when he pushed himself over the edge. The thought ran through his mind on a loop, that first moment when he pushed inside of Dan, how tight he’d feel around his cock, the way Dan would gasp and shudder.  
  
“Oh _god_ ,” Phil moaned as he felt his stomach tighten up.  
  
He cupped some of the water spraying down his body and used it to stroke himself faster. He opened his eyes and watched as he came over his hand and spurted across the floor of the shower. His back was pressed against the wall and he slid down into a crouch when his legs became weak. His cock was still jerking in his palm and he kept moving his hand over it as he gasped and squeezed the last bit of come out.  
  
Phil allowed himself to sit under the stream of water until his breathing returned to normal. He stood up and grabbed the soap to give his body a cursory rubdown. There was a twinge of guilt over the fact that he’d thought about Dan while wanking but he mostly felt relieved and sluggish. He hadn’t come that hard in a long time.  
  
Dan was still asleep when Phil finally left the shower and climbed back into the other bed. His hair was wet and he knew that it’d look ridiculous in the morning but he was too tired to care.  
  
“Good night.” He yawned and whispered to Dan even though he knew that he wouldn’t hear.  “Pleasant dreams.”  
  
Phil’s body shook with silent laughter as he realized what he’d just said. He turned over and burrowed his face in the pillow that still smelled like Dan’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil had a vague sense that something was missing. He patted his pockets.  
  
Wallet. Phone. Weird key card to let him back into the hotel room.  
  
He sighed and racked his brain for what he might be forgetting. Dan was still asleep and he needed to make his escape while there was time. He tapped his foot against the wall of the hallway in agitation.  
  
Phil blinked down at his striped blue and green socks. Oh, right. Shoes would be good. He cursed under his breath as he slunk back into the part of the room where Dan was sleeping. Of course he’d taken them off right by his bed.  
  
It took him almost a full minute to locate them in the dark. Between the time zone change and not being able to convince his racing mind to go the fuck to sleep until dawn, his brain was moving like sludge. There were zombies with sharper mental acuity than him. He dropped his shoe for the second time while trying to yank it onto his foot and groaned. Probably better fine motor skills as well.  
  
Dan stirred in bed and mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
Phil froze. He didn't even let himself breathe. When Dan rolled over instead of waking, he exhaled and crept back to the door. He flipped the safety lock and edged out of the hotel room without making another sound.  
  
Then he pulled the door as wide as possible and let it slam.  
  
 _BANG.  
  
_ Phil could hear Dan shouting a string of curses through the closed door but didn't stick around to listen. He snickered to himself as he ran down the hotel corridor. It was a _bit_ of a dick move but there would be no point to this whole endeavor if Dan slept the entire time he was gone.  
  
"Hold the door please!" Phil called out as he rushed toward the elevator. He managed to squeeze through before it shut and leaned back against the wall to catch his breath. "Thanks."  
  
The small enclosure was empty except for an attendant who stared at him with an amused expression. "Ground floor?"  
  
Phil nodded sheepishly.  
  
"You're in a hurry." The man picked a piece of lint off his uniform and let it drop to the floor. He spoke in a casual drawl. "I won't even ask."  
  
Phil stammered. "Oh, it's just that I'm going, um, I had to–"  
  
"Don't worry. We've all been there." He winked. "I hope you at least left a note."  
  
Phil felt his cheeks heat up. He _had_ left a scribbled message for Dan on the bed before sneaking away.  
  
Not that he was about to admit to it.  
  
 _\----  
  
_ Phil walked back into their room two hours later with an arsenal of bags. He was the picture of nonchalance. There was nothing weird about doing a bit of shopping while Dan slept off his hangover. No reason he should feel nervous.  
  
"Hey." Dan called out to him. "Phil?"  
  
Phil startled and nearly dropped everything he was holding.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he responded and shuffled the bags in his hands to get a better grip on the handles. "I'm back. Just needed to pick up a few things."  
  
He could feel the cool expression he’d practiced start to slip away as he trudged forward. It truly was an _unnecessarily_ large room. What was the point of this elongated hallway stretching out for ages before he finally got to the space that contained their beds?  
  
"Things?" Dan asked as Phil turned the corner. He was sitting on the edge of his bed with a flat-iron in his hand. The room smelled of shampoo and aftershave. "What'd you need?"  
  
"I brought you a birthday surprise."  
  
"But this trip _was_ your gift." Dan frowned. "And my birthday was two weeks ago."  
  
Phil shrugged. He shoved everything onto the center of the bed as he sat on the opposite end. Dan set his hair straightener down.  
  
"You bought me a present at the Caesars Palace gift shop? Wow, how thoughtful."  
  
"That’s not it. I was just, you know," Phil paused. _Oh, just killing time while you sorted yourself out._ "I thought I'd get some souvenirs."  
  
"Right."  
  
Dan pulled his legs onto the bed and scooted farther away. It hadn't escaped Phil’s attention that Dan hadn’t met his eyes once since he'd returned.  
  
"This isn't your surprise either but check it out," Phil continued in an animated voice. He grabbed the opaque bag from the liquor store he'd stumbled upon during his morning wandering. "I don't know if this will be disgusting or brilliant."  
  
Dan quirked an eyebrow as he pulled the large bottle out and laughed. "Birthday cake flavored vodka?"  
  
"They had so many weird ones. Bubble gum, chili pepper, bacon, _pickle_." Phil held up fingers as he rattled them off. "This seemed the tastiest though."  
  
"Definitely appropriately themed." Dan snorted as he read the back of the bottle and set it down. "Not sure if more drinking is a good idea."  
  
"But we're in Vegas. We're supposed to do things we can never speak of again once we return to the normal world. It's like a rule."  
  
"Shall I make an appointment for our matching face tattoos then?"  
  
Phil laughed. "There’s the spirit."  
  
Dan glanced up at him with a timid smile. “So, we're okay then? I thought _maybe_ I'd made more of a dickhead of myself than usual last night and that's why you'd gone out to–"  
  
"Nothing happened last night!" Phil practically shouted. He cringed as Dan widened his eyes in horror. "No, I mean, you just got a bit drunk and then fell asleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dan asked slowly. "That's all?"  
  
Phil nodded. He could feel his face heating up as Dan stared at him in disbelief. _Well, okay. There was also that part where you came in your pants. And I watched.  
  
_ "Honest." Phil twisted one of the bag handles around his fingers. "I didn't notice– I mean, nothing else _happened_ , so there was nothing to notice and–"  
  
"Oh, god." Dan covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Please, for the love of my fucking sanity, please just stop talking right now."  
  
Phil pressed his lips together but couldn't hold back a small snort. God, he was terrible at lying. He wasn’t sure why he tried.  
  
"Are you laughing?" Dan’s voice was incredulous.  
  
"No, absolutely not." Phil brought a hand to his face to cover his smile. "I would never."  
  
"You're such a wanker.”  
  
"Now to be fair, that might be–"  
  
"Oh, fuck _off_." Dan kicked him in the shin and tried to maintain his unimpressed expression. It only lasted another second before he broke down into laughter with him. “I really hate you.”  
  
"Want your surprise now?" Phil asked.  
  
Dan met his eyes. His cheeks were still flushed. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Phil reached into his pocket and held out a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
"It's... a spa voucher." Dan looked up warily. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. How about a little enthusiasm? The elevator attendant gave it a glowing review."  
  
"Elevator attendant," Dan mimicked in a poor attempt at an American accent.  
  
Phil laughed. "That's what he's called, right? Or is there a sexier name like how flight attendants used to be stewardesses?"  
  
"They have a steam room. Oh, and there's an _herbal_ massage." Dan ignored him as he scanned over the back of the paper. "Why did he give you a voucher to a fucking spa again?"  
  
"Well." Phil got off the bed and crouched down to rifle for his swim trunks. "He said that I looked tense."  
  
Dan shot him a questioning look but just shook his head.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask."  
  
 _\----  
  
_ “That’s it. No more complaining allowed.” Phil jiggled the handle of the door as it unlocked and pushed inside. “I bought you dinner and that makes up for the horror.” _  
  
_"Nope. Sorry. You’re not living this one down. Far too much exposed flesh." Dan groaned and kicked off his shoes as they entered their hotel room. "Oh, yes, let's go enjoy a day at the spa. I will never forgive you."  
  
Phil flopped on his bed and enjoyed the sensation of the room swaying around him. He was just the right amount of buzzed from the drinks they’d had with dinner, which had been spent recounting every hilariously awkward moment from earlier that day. His stomach hurt from laughter already but it wouldn’t stop bubbling out.  
  
"Don't lie." Phil rolled onto his stomach and wheezed. He could barely get the words out. "You loved it."  
  
"You're disgusting." Dan gave a dramatic shudder and joined him on the bed. "All those wrinkly ballsacks dangling out there in the open? I may never wank again."  
  
"You were checking out their bits?"  
  
"There was no escaping it."  
  
"And yet somehow I managed."  
  
Phil turned over and blinked in surprise. Dan had shucked off his jeans and was sitting on Phil's bed in just boxers and a t-shirt. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. Phil felt arousal shoot through him and his cock gave a feeble twitch in his pants.  
  
"Are you going to sleep?" Phil asked.  
  
"I just thought I'd get comfortable. I'm not leaving this room again because– where are you going?"  
  
Phil pushed himself off the bed and pointed. "I’m going to change too. In the bathroom. Alone. Like a respectable young man."  
  
When he walked back into the room moments later, Dan was still sitting on his bed. He dangled the Caesars Palace gift shop bag from one finger.  
  
"What?" Phil asked.  
  
"I was just rifling through your belongings and noticed that you bought all of the necessary items for a party game I used to play." Dan pulled out a pack of cards. "Fancy a go?"  
  
"There’s no way I’m playing strip poker with you."  
  
"I’d be horribly underdressed for it anyway." Dan laughed and pulled out two shot glasses. "No, it's fun, I promise. It's called Wimpshot."  
  
Phil sat cross-legged on the bed facing him. "What are the rules?"  
  
"We go back and forth asking questions. If I ask a question and you wimp out and don't want to answer it, you have to take a shot." Dan nodded to the bottle of birthday cake flavored vodka sitting on the bedside table. "If you don't want to take a shot, then we each draw a card. Low card loses and has to answer."  
  
"Are any topics off limits?"  
  
"Nope. You can't use the same question twice though." Dan shuffled the cards in his hands and cut the deck into two piles. "It sort of self-regulates. You're not going to ask something too horrible because you might have to answer it yourself."  
  
Phil looked uncertain.  
  
“For my birthday?” Dan’s mouth twisted into a mischievous smile. “To make up for dragging me to steamy hell earlier?”  
  
"All right." Phil swallowed and accepted his stack of cards. "Who starts?"  
  
Dan shrugged. "You can go first."  
  
"I don’t know what to ask." Phil's mind was suddenly blank. He'd been so curious about what Dan would need a drinking game to ask about that he hadn't thought of his own questions. He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What'd you dream about last night?"  
  
Dan's eyebrows shot up. "I hate you."  
  
Phil laughed as he watched him grab the bottle from the table. "Are you taking a wimpshot already?"  
  
"You're a horrible person." Dan bit the plastic encasing from the top of the vodka and ripped it off with his teeth. He grimaced as he poured some into a glass. "I thought we'd agreed never to speak of that again."  
  
"Did we? I don't remember that conversation."  
  
"It was _implied_." Dan filled the glass to the brim and tipped it into his mouth. He swallowed and then gave a shudder.  
  
“Does it taste bad?"  
  
"It'd be nice in some dessert cocktail probably." Dan set the glass down. "My turn. What was the last text message you sent?"  
  
Phil picked up the card on top of his deck. He'd been texting his brother earlier so he knew it couldn't be that incriminating. He drew a two of clubs. Dan held up a seven and grinned.  
  
"Okay." Phil grabbed his phone off the table where it was charging and scrolled through with his thumb. "I told Martyn that I was over eighty percent maple syrup by now."  
  
"Ugh, boring."  
  
The next ten minutes were spent in a quick-paced volley of silly questions and answers with topics ranging from cringe-worthy teenage indiscretions to accusations of food stealing to exactly how _many_ elderly ballsacks had caught Dan's eye earlier in the day.  
  
"At least four." Dan wrinkled his nose in distaste. "There's something wrong with me."  
  
"There really is." Phil nodded solemnly. "It's your go now."  
  
"What's something about me that annoys you?"  
  
"Oh, don't make everything all serious."  
  
"Go on then." Dan held the bottle out. "Easy solution if you'd rather not say."  
  
Phil considered it but shook his head. The cocktails from dinner were enough to make him loose-tongued and giggly. He couldn't afford to do shots if he wanted to keep his wits. He held up a card and Dan followed suit.  
  
"We both got nines. What happens now?" Phil asked.  
  
"That means we both answer."  
  
"How fun." Phil grimaced. "So what annoys you about me?"  
  
"You didn't listen to the man in the steam room when he told you to disrobe." Dan leaned back on his palms. His tongue flicked across his lips. "Incredibly annoying. How about you?"  
  
"You flirt with me," Phil scoffed and rolled his eyes, "but only when you've been drinking."  
  
"I can't tell if you're asking me to stop doing it when I'm drunk or start doing it sober."  
  
"It's not a _request_ at all. Wait. Can we do requests too? Instead of questions, I mean."  
  
Dan laughed. "No, you can't do requests. Why? Have you got one?"  
  
"Sorry, can't answer that." Phil grinned at him. "It's my turn. _Why_ do you hit on me when you're drunk?"  
  
Dan waved a hand when he started to draw a card. "Don't bother. I'll give you that one for free. Lowered inhibitions. Ask something else."  
  
"That's your answer?"  
  
"I'm sorry if honesty is disappointing."  
  
"Fine. Have you ever had sex with another guy?" Phil panicked as soon as the words were out. It was a question that he'd thought about before but had always lacked the courage to ask.  
  
He wanted to take it back but Dan was already holding up the king of hearts. Phil drew a five and exhaled. "Um, yeah, I have."  
  
"I already knew that." Dan leaned against the headboard and gave him a searching look. "Why'd you ask that?"  
  
"That's your next question?"  
  
Dan nodded and waited with his hand on the deck.  
  
"No, that's cheating," Phil said. "If you lose the draw, you'd just have to say you didn't ask it."  
  
"That's not cheating. It's strategy."  
  
"Give me the bottle." Phil shook his head as he tried not to spill vodka all over the bed. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd wanted to know but couldn’t risk what might come out if he started rambling. "I'm drinking this because you're a dirty cheater, not because I don't want to answer. Just so we're clear."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"It's true." He flinched at the burn in his throat. "You're right. That needs loads of sugar if it wants to resemble cake."  
  
Dan leaned over to poke him on the knee. "Pay attention. It's your turn."  
  
"Oh, right." Phil bit his lip and tried to think around the fog in his head. "What's the worst thing in your internet history from the past week?"  
  
"Fuck no." Dan shook his head. "I'll happily wimp out again."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm sparing you. Trust me." Dan downed the shot. "You should thank me for that. All right. Since you obviously like kinky questions. What's the most sensitive part of your body? Not counting cock or arse. Too obvious."  
  
Phil held up the six of diamonds and Dan gave a triumphant look. It turned sour when he drew a three.  
  
"Shit," he muttered and gave an embarrassed cough. "Don’t you dare laugh."  
  
“No promises.”  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Nipples, I guess.”  
  
"Not your neck?" Phil asked.  
  
Dan shrugged. "That's definitely nice but– yeah, doesn't compare. If someone's thumb so much as grazes down my chest then I pretty much lose it."  
  
"Oh." Phil's mouth was suddenly dry. He shifted on the bed and kept his eyes trained above Dan's neckline. He was having a difficult time clearing his mind of the way the words _cock_ and _arse_ had rolled off Dan's tongue with ease. "Have you ever done a body shot?"  
  
Phil lost the draw but it hardly mattered because he could already tell Dan's answer from the smirk that stretched across his lips as soon as he heard the question. He tossed his empty shot glass between his hands.  
  
"No, I haven't," Phil answered with a shrug.  
  
"Shame," Dan replied. He looked down at his deck of cards and shuffled them again. There was a flush traveling up his neck. "What was your most recent wank fantasy?"  
  
Phil gaped at him. Fucking _hell_. He was immediately assaulted with the memory of being in the shower the previous night, wet hands moving over his cock as he held onto the mental image of fucking Dan into the mattress.  
  
“I’m taking the shot.” Phil adjusted his fringe and held out a hand. His eyes focused somewhere above Dan's left shoulder.  
  
Dan laughed. "I knew you would."  
  
"Still risky of you. You might've had to answer it," Phil mumbled. He waved his outstretched hand in impatience. "C'mon. Hand it over."  
  
"I was just thinking." Dan appeared to be considering the bottle in his hand. "You could try out that body shot."  
  
"But there's no tequila. Or, like, all the other stuff.”  
  
"Other stuff?" Dan frowned in confusion and then his expression cleared. "Oh, the kind where someone has a lime in their mouth and salt on their neck? I've never done that either. Mostly because tequila is vile."  
  
Phil resisted mentioning that they both seemed to find straight vodka disgusting too but it didn't seem to be stopping them. He wiped a hand across his mouth as his eyes flicked over Dan's body completely against his will. "What's the other kind?"  
  
"You know, like." Dan pushed away from the headboard and moved down the bed until he was flat on his back. He pulled at the neckline of his shirt and ran his forefinger over the dips in his collarbone and the hollow of his throat. "Someone pours it here and someone else sucks it out."  
  
"I think that'd be more than a regular shot." Phil was attempting levity but his words came out a rasp. He cleared his throat. "I mean, with your freak collarbones and all."  
  
"Yeah, probably." Dan's hands moved from his throat down to the hem of his shirt. He pulled it up to reveal the pale flesh of his stomach and pressed his hand to his navel. "Other people do it here."  
  
"They drink it right out of their belly button?"  
  
"Yeah. Or like this." Dan grabbed the shot glass from the bed and tucked it into his boxers so that it peaked out from between his hipbones. "And then they lean down and drink it from the glass like normal. Only they can't use their hands."  
  
It took Phil a few seconds before he could rip his eyes away from how Dan’s boxers peaked open where the shot glass was held tight against his stomach. It was impossible to decide which mental image was turning him on more. Getting his mouth on Dan and sliding his lips over his neck and collarbone. Trailing his tongue across his stomach and sucking alcohol from the dip between his hipbones. Leaning forward and taking the shot glass between his teeth while his chin grazed Dan’s cock through his boxers.  
  
Dan's eyes were bright and excited when Phil managed to pull his gaze away from his body. There was a challenge in them.  
  
"What do you think?" Dan tucked his hands behind his head. "Going to try it out?"  
  
"I might spill it everywhere."  
  
"It's alcohol. It'd dry fast."  
  
Phil uncapped the bottle with shaky hands. Dan looked disappointed when Phil plucked the glass from his boxers.  
  
"I'm going to do it from your neck," Phil explained as he measured out a shot. "Ready?"  
  
"Wait. You’ll get it all over me.” Dan pushed himself into a sitting position and yanked his shirt off. He leaned back again but kept himself propped up on his elbows to make his clavicles more prominent. "Now you can do it."  
  
The dip at the base of Dan's throat was fluttering with his racing pulse. It looked like he might be holding his breath. Phil moved closer on the bed until he was hovering above him. He divided the shot between each collarbone and watched as some of the vodka drizzled down his chest and spread across his neck. He leaned in to chase it with his mouth.  
  
The stinging taste of alcohol was stronger than the shot that Phil had tossed down the back of his throat but he didn't mind. He closed his mouth in a pucker to suck and slurp at the small pool of liquid and then tongued at the surrounding skin to collect the drops that escaped. Dan gasped as his mouth moved across his collarbones without breaking contact.  
  
Phil licked until the only thing he tasted was skin and when he sat back up, the room was spinning. He wasn't sure if it was from having two shots in as many minutes or if Dan's body was actually intoxicating.  
  
His stomach gave a sickening churn and rumbled. He grimaced. Right. It was probably the alcohol mixing with the cocktails and burger he'd eaten for dinner.  
  
Dan hadn't moved. His hands were still clenched into fists at his side but his face was soft with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." Phil nodded and another wave of nausea hit. "I _really_ don't think I can do any more shots without being sick though."  
  
"Not feeling well?" Dan's lips curled into a discouraged smile. "That's too bad."  
  
“Can you get rid of that?” Phil motioned to the open bottle. He put a hand over his face and shut his eyes. "I guess this means you can ask whatever you want and I have to answer."  
  
"No." Dan laughed as he grabbed the cap from where it’d fallen on the floor. "But it means I won the game. Okay, it’s gone. Now get under here."  
  
Phil felt the bed shift and the covers being pulled down. He opened his eyes again.  
  
"Why? I'm okay," Phil protested. He was still holding out hope that he'd get to find out what Dan tasted like when he wasn't covered in cheap vodka. He just needed the spinning to stop first. "It's only my stomach that can't take any more.”  
  
"Part of the rules. Winner gets all the pride and glory. Loser gets tucked in for the night."  
  
"Ugh. Fine."  
  
Phil didn’t feel like arguing. He crawled under the sheets and flipped his pillow to press his face into the delicious cool side. It felt like he was floating. Not entirely unpleasant now that the threat of more vodka had been removed.  
  
He was nearly asleep when he heard the click of lights being turned off and felt a warm weight settle behind him.  
  
"Hm." Phil made an appreciative hum as arms wrapped around his waist. He turned so they were facing each other but kept his eyes closed. "Hello."  
  
"Hi," Dan whispered back. His breath was warm against Phil's face. "Since you're officially the wimp between the two of us, I guess it's up to me to do this."  
  
A palm grazed Phil's jaw and fingers slid into his hair. He leaned into the touch as a pair of soft lips connected with his own in a gentle, questioning brush. It was over in a second but the contact was enough to make an ache spread out in waves through his body and a soft whimper catch in his throat. The sound seemed to set something off in Dan and his mouth was back, wet and open, colliding in a hot sweep of tongue.  
  
Phil was breathless and hard by the time Dan pulled away. He curled his hands around his biceps but Dan resisted his attempt to pull him in for more.  
  
"We're probably going to have to talk about this tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds awful," Phil muttered. "Less talking. More kissing."  
  
Dan laughed and slipped a thigh between Phil's legs. His arms were still wrapped securely around him. "How about more sleeping for now?"  
  
"All right." Phil pressed his face to Dan's chest. "For now."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a pool of warmth spreading through the pit of Phil's stomach. Pleasant spikes of electricity shot down his legs every time he moved. He rolled his hips experimentally.  
  
"Mm," he moaned into his pillow. "S'good."  
  
His cock was straining against his pajama bottoms but he was rubbing against something that was just the right combination of soft and firm and deliciously warm. His breath stuttered and he pressed forward with more insistence. A gasp filled the silence of the room.  
  
Phil's eyes flew open. "Shit."  
  
His front was snug against Dan's back and he was grinding hard circles against him. His cock gave an angry throb when he forced himself to stop moving.  
  
"Are you awake?" Phil asked quietly. He closed his eyes and waited, praying that there wouldn’t be a response.  
  
"Yeah." Dan's voice was little more than a croak. His breath was coming hard and fast. "Have been for a couple minutes."  
  
"I'll just, um, sorry. I should move?"  
  
Phil hadn’t intended for it to come out as a question but the throbbing need spreading through his body sapped all of the conviction from his words. One of his thighs had insinuated itself between Dan's legs. He shifted in an attempt to disentangle their bodies but Dan let out a whine of protest and pushed back to close the space between them again. Phil stifled a groan when he felt friction return to relieve some of the ache in his groin.  
  
"I think we meant to talk," Dan said. “Like, maybe before doing something like this.”  
  
"Yeah,” Phil agreed. “We should probably do that.”  
  
Neither of them moved away. They'd drifted so close over the course of the night that they were even sharing a pillow. Phil buried his head into the crook of his arm and released a shaky breath against the back of Dan's neck. His other arm was draped over Dan's waist and his hand was stroking small circles on his naked stomach. Dan shivered when it dipped low enough to touch the fine hairs below his navel.  
  
"Maybe we could hit pause on that conversation.”  
  
Phil's hips jerked. "You sure?"  
  
"I think we’ve got this part worked out anyway," Dan rasped. “God, don’t stop. _Please_.”  
  
Phil wasn’t sure if he had anything worked out but the naked pleading in Dan’s voice was all it took to eradicate his remaining indecision.  
  
“Okay, yeah.”  
  
Phil’s cock felt cramped and swollen even in his loose pajamas and he couldn't hold back a whimper when he pressed it against the soft flesh of Dan's backside. There was a desperate urge to tug down his boxers and push his own clothes off to feel the glorious sensation of skin-on-skin contact but he couldn’t find the courage to ask if that’d be crossing too many boundaries. Instead he continued to rub up and down, nudging into the cleft of Dan’s cheeks through their clothes, his hips rolling almost lazily against him. Everything felt soft and unhurried. There was only the sound of rustling fabric and small gasps filling the room as they moved together.  
  
Phil buried his face in Dan's hair. He still had one leg trapped between Dan's thighs and he nudged it upward. It was a tentative gesture that Dan immediately reciprocated by beginning to grind back down against him.  
  
"Would you–" Dan's words cut off in a noise that sounded like a mewl as Phil's hands brushed up his chest.  
  
"Yes," Phil answered with a lack of hesitation so transparent that he felt his face heat up. "What do you want?"  
  
Dan shook his head like he couldn't answer. His body was trembling. Phil watched as one of Dan's hands reached down to grip the leg that Phil had nestled between his thighs. His other hand moved to the front of his boxers. The sight of Dan palming his cock made Phil's hips give another violent jerk. He swept his hand up and down Dan's chest again as he realized what was driving him to incoherency.  
  
Phil pulled his hand away and sucked his fingers into his mouth until they were wet. Then he moved back to circle his fingers over Dan's nipple until it hardened into a stiff peak.  
  
Dan squirmed and threw his head back against Phil's shoulder. His face was flushed and his mouth hung slack and open. Phil couldn't resist pressing a kiss to the top of his head. It felt intimate, possibly more so than anything else they had done, but Dan was either untroubled by that fact or too lost in the moment to mind.  
  
Phil repeated the circling motion with his hand on the other side of Dan's chest. He felt a pull in his stomach when it wrenched another dry moan from him.  
  
"God, you really are sensitive."  
  
"You have no idea," Dan gasped, "how good that feels."  
  
Phil had never felt much sensation there himself and he wasn't sure where the line between pleasure and pain would fall but when he tugged the pink flesh between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a gentle squeeze, Dan actually _writhed_ against him.  
  
"Could you– please just–"  
  
"Jesus, _yes_ , anything. What do you need?" Phil was openly begging now. He bit his lip to hold back a cringe at how desperate he sounded but Dan appeared to be in a similar state of urgency and that made it easier somehow. "Tell me what you want."  
  
Dan grabbed the hand that Phil was stroking over his chest and began dragging it until they slid in unison down the front of Dan's shorts.  
  
"Touch me," he whispered.  
  
Sweet pressure was building in Phil's gut like curling wisps of smoke. His hands shook when he reached the smattering of hair that began just below Dan's waistband. It felt sparse and silky against his fingertips. He closed his eyes. Dan gave him an encouraging squeeze and then withdrew his own hand as Phil wrapped his palm around him.  
  
"Wish I'd brought lube," Phil said as he began to stroke him properly. His hand felt rough and calloused against the smooth skin of Dan’s cock. "Want me to see if I can find something else. Maybe they have–"  
  
"No, _don't_."  
  
"–lotion in the bathroom or something?"  
  
"Please, no, it's fine like this." Dan's words were so tangled in whimpers that they were almost incomprehensible. "It's perfect. Really, don't stop."  
  
Dan pushed his boxers down to mid-thigh. Phil gave his cock a few firm pulls now that he had more room and was rewarded when Dan moaned and his body went lax and pliant. Phil rocked his hips forward in rhythm with his hand and Dan matched his pace by pushing back each time. It was chaotic and messy, their bodies grinding against one other in a jumble of sheets and clothes, but they fell into sync quickly. It was easy for them to tune into what the other wanted and it wasn't long before Dan's cock was wet and leaking.  
  
Phil moved faster now that he could slide up and down with ease. He varied the tempo of his strokes, alternating short squeezes with long, firm pulls. Dan whined and bucked against him every time he twisted over the head of his cock. Phil bit his lip and began to do it more, circling his thumb over the tip until Dan’s noises sounded close to sobs.  
  
"God, oh _fuck_."  
  
Dan let loose a frantic string of curses as he started to come. Phil could feel each twitching pulse of release in his palm and tried to move in time with Dan’s incoherent cries of pleasure, squeezing and milking his cock until the convulsions settled down.  
  
Dan was shaking when he heaved a sigh and removed his softening cock from Phil's grip. He let out a lazy, satisfied groan before pulling away. Phil’s hips bucked the empty air in front of him and – _fuck_ – it wasn't fair. It was _absolutely_ unfair that Dan looked glowing and drained of energy when Phil's cock was still screaming and begging for contact. If it had just lasted a few more _seconds_ then he would have been right there with him. He closed his eyes and stifled a groan of complaint.  
  
"Turn over," Dan whispered.  
  
“Okay.” Phil’s eyes opened and he immediately complied. He wiped his hands down the sheets as he rolled onto his back, too aroused to be concerned with the mess. Dan pulled his boxers back on and turned with him. For the first time that morning, they were face to face. Their eyes met and Phil's stomach flipped.  
  
There wasn't much time to be nervous before Dan was shoving the covers away and tugging off Phil's clothes to pull his aching cock out into open air. Phil was naked and he felt extremely _aware_ of the fact that he was naked. He felt the inexplicable urge to laugh.  
  
“You asked me about that dream I had.” Dan pressed his lips close to Phil’s ear and lowered his voice to a filthy whisper. “I’m going to tell you. It involved my mouth and your cock.”  
  
The desire to laugh withered in Phil’s throat. His mouth felt dry as Dan slid down the bed and knelt between his legs. All self-consciousness disappeared. He drew his knees up and spread his legs in silent offering.  
  
“God, please,” he whimpered.  
  
Dan's hair tickled Phil's stomach as he leaned in to press his mouth to his cock. It was a shy gesture, his wet tongue sliding across his skin for less than a second before pulling away.  
  
Phil groaned in frustration. He knew that Dan wasn't teasing him on purpose. In fact, he was almost certain that Dan had never done this before and the tiny flicks of tongue and open-mouthed kisses were his way of testing the waters but Phil's cock was swollen and dripping and the soft touches were _agony_. He pressed both hands to his eyes and drew in a steadying breath.  
  
Dan paused. "Is it… okay?"  
  
Phil nodded vigorously as soon as he heard the uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. Fuck, _yes_. It's so good."  
  
 _Please, oh please, I beseech every deity and holy power, don't let him stop now._ Phil looked down and Dan's eyes were full of apprehension.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Anything. Really, please, do whatever you want," Phil babbled. "Everything feels amazing."  
  
He was relieved when Dan’s smile returned and he resumed his timid exploration. Maybe Phil’s words were partially encouragement but it still didn't feel like a lie. The gentle caresses were torturous but Phil still never wanted them to stop.  
  
Dan's tongue circled around his cock and lapped at his skin like he wanted to savor the taste. It was almost too much. His mouth was so sweet and tender that Phil thought he might die. Sparks of arousal were shooting through his body, moving down his arms and into his fingers. It was building and coiling around him to the point of pain. When Dan finally wrapped his lips around his cock, Phil pressed his hands to his mouth and came with a muffled shout at the first bit of wet suction.  
  
Dan quickly pulled away and gave a startled laugh. "Sorry, fuck."  
  
"No, it's– it's–" Phil shook his head, trying to convey mid-orgasm that he hadn't been able to give any warning.  
  
Dan appeared unconcerned. His hands were skilled and confident as he worked Phil through it, gripping him with the perfect amount of pressure. Phil let out a tortured whimper and arched into the touch, pushing against him over and over as waves of pleasure rushed through his body. Dan kept his grip on him even after Phil’s cock was spent, only releasing it when Phil let out a small whine of discomfort.  
  
When Phil's body stopped convulsing and he opened his eyes, Dan was unabashedly staring at him like he was looking at something incredibly uncommon.  
  
Phil fought the urge to cover himself with his hands. "What?"  
  
"It’s just that– well, I'd never done that before," Dan admitted. He ducked his head and finally looked away.  
  
"I thought maybe but I wasn’t sure,” Phil said. “Do you always jump into things like that? God, I would've– I mean, you didn't–"  
  
"Maybe I was trying to impress you." Dan shrugged and twisted his fingers in the sheets. He let out a short derisive laugh like he was sure he’d failed to do so. “I wanted it to be as good for you.”  
  
Phil was taken aback by the amount of sincerity in Dan’s voice. He pushed onto his elbows and blinked down at him.  
  
“It was,” he said softly.  
  
“Yeah?” Dan’s lips curled into a shy smile. "So, um. Should we unpause that whole talking thing now?"  
  
Phil's stomach clenched. Dan was looking up at him from between his legs with swollen lips and tousled hair. All of the post-coital euphoria drained away as the importance of his answer sank in.  
  
"I don't," Phil began and then stopped. "I mean, can it maybe wait a bit more?"  
  
"Really?” Dan's smile began to falter. "You don't want to–"  
  
"I just meant until after showering," Phil said. "And, I don't know, maybe getting some breakfast?"  
  
"Okay." Dan nodded and began to sit up. He smiled again but it wasn't as bright. "Yeah, that makes sense. We'll talk later."  
  
 _\----  
  
_ The entire concept of _later_ was such an ambiguous, slippery thing. More of a sentiment than a fixed point in time.  
  
It was past two in the afternoon by the time they made it out of the restaurant, satiated and sticky with maple syrup that the paper napkins never seemed to fully remove from their fingers.  
  
"Well, the french toast was even better than at the place from yesterday but the bacon wasn't on," Dan said as they ambled back to the hotel. "The whipped cream and the cocoa powder and little sliced strawberries? Right, okay. I'm there. But throw a pile of bacon on top of all that sugar? It just gets weird."  
  
"Nope. _You're_ weird. Bacon goes with everything," Phil replied.  
  
"Ribena."  
  
"I'd give it a go. There are bacon cocktails and ice cream sundaes. Why not a nice refreshing bacon beverage?" Phil laughed.  
  
“Bacon beverage.” Dan wrinkled his nose. "You disgust me."  
  
"I still can't believe breakfast is served all day." Phil smiled at the doorman as they entered the hotel lobby. "It's like my dream land. You can sleep in as late as you want and still get pancakes. We should move here."  
  
Phil stopped speaking as he realized the implications of his words. The "we" had just slipped out. It was easier and felt smoother on his tongue than if he'd only spoken of himself. How often did he use the word these days? He couldn't imagine his life without Dan but he still didn't have a pulse on what exactly that meant.  
  
If Dan found his statement jarring, he hid it well.  
  
"Yeah, all right," he snorted. "Let's move to America for the pancakes. Your next video series should be _Making Life Decisions with Phil_. A hilarious portrait of a failed adulthood."  
  
Dan rounded the corner and then paused when he noticed Phil had stopped walking.  
  
"Are we going up?" he asked.  
  
"I just thought," Phil pointed toward the casino, "that it's our last full day here and we'd never tried shooting craps."  
  
Dan stepped closer and folded his arms. "You want to shoot craps?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, we don't know how to play, right? But it's early enough that it looks pretty empty so maybe it wouldn't be too awkward right now to learn because it's not as busy," Phil explained in a rush. "Usually there's all those people around the table and they're shouting and hurling dice at each other and doing who knows what with that big stick thing. Someone could lose an eye."  
  
"Okay. You want to shoot craps," Dan repeated slowly. He gave him an indulgent smile. "Let’s do it. You have to promise me one thing first though."  
  
Phil swallowed. "What's that?"  
  
"You seek help for your gambling problem when we get home."  
  
Dan shook his head and laughed as they made their way into the din of the casino and sought out the least intimidating green table they could find.  
  
 _\----_  
  
Phil wasn't stalling. He was just _busy_. There were so many rules to consider after all. It had taken over an hour of watching from the sidelines before he'd even figured out which of the four men in uniforms to ask to exchange his money into chips. It was another thirty minutes before he'd understood enough to shove a few of those chips onto the space in front of him where the words _Pass Line_ were painted in bold script.  
  
"Are you finally doing something?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm betting on that guy." Phil pointed across the table at a man wearing a bright green shirt and Bermuda shorts. His face was beet red and shiny. "He's about to go now."  
  
"Okay. Let's see what he does. He's rolling the dice in his hand. Now the other hand." Dan leaned close to narrate directly into Phil's ear. "He shakes the dice twi– oh, _three_ times. He’s a tricky guy, this one. And he rolls. Six! Which means... something."  
  
"Point," Phil said.  
  
"Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Means he rolls again."  
  
"Bad," Dan groaned. "This is so boring. Are you ready to leave yet?"  
  
"No." Phil kept his eyes fixed on the table as the man with the curved stick retrieved the dice. "I've still got a bet going."  
  
"Right. I'm going to get a soda or something. Want anything?"  
  
Phil shook his head and followed the man in the green shirt with his eyes as he repeated the same movements from before. Left hand. Right hand. Shake. Shake. Shake. Roll.  
  
"I'll be back then," Dan mumbled under his breath. "Not that you'll notice."  
  
"Eleven!" the dealer shouted.  
  
The table roared.  
  
 _\----  
  
_ The gambling vortex was a cycle of hold-your-breath anticipation followed by the crush of disappointment or elation of victory. You're a god. Or you're a jinx. It all depended on the dice you threw.  
  
For a brief moment, Phil was a god.  
  
People were pressing in on Phil from all sides but he focused in on the two red cubes in his hand. They were all that mattered. He closed his fingers into a fist and gave his hand a small shake before releasing them onto the table.  
  
"Seven!"  
  
Shouts of jubilation moved in waves around the table. There was a clamor of congratulations as people settled their bets. The man at Phil's elbow threw an arm around his shoulder and squeezed. Phil turned and saw it was the same man in green from before. His face was even redder now and the highball glass in his hand was nearly empty.  
  
"What a streak, kid, you're on fire!" he shouted. "You just won me three hundred bucks."  
  
"Holy– oh, wow." Phil grinned back at him. A warm glow spread through his stomach. "That's awesome."  
  
The dice were retrieved and dropped back into his hand. The table settled down into a calm hush as they waited for him to roll again. He rattled the dice in his hand but felt a push at his back before he could throw.  
  
"Hey." Dan shoved his way through the crowd to stand beside Phil. He was holding two bottles in his left hand. "You're playing?"  
  
"Yeah, it’s going pretty well too."  
  
“I thought you might be done by now.” Dan sounded exasperated. “It’s been hours.”  
  
The surrounding mob jostled around them as their voices chimed in to speak overtop one another.  
  
"This guy's on the longest winning streak I've ever seen."  
  
"Not _one_ bad throw since he picked up the dice."  
  
"This fellow won me a truckload."  
  
"Has he?" Dan's eyes widened. "You're winning?"  
  
“Yeah, I am.” Phil nodded. He could feel himself flushing as he held the dice out in his hand. "Here. Want to blow on them for good luck?"  
  
"What? Me?" Dan scoffed and plucked them gingerly from Phil’s open palm with his free hand. He held them up in the light as if considering them. "Luck doesn't exist, Phil. Just take the risk or don't."  
  
Dan held the dice out and dropped them back into Phil’s hand. A cacophony of angry voices rang out as Phil closed his fist back around them.  
  
"You're such a troublemaker,” he muttered.  
  
Dan gave an unrepentant shrug. “Just roll already.”  
  
Phil let out an annoyed huff and turned back to the table, which looked significantly less friendly than moments before. There were two women who wanted to take their bets back. They were arguing with the dealer about jinxed tables as the man holding the reserve of chips looked on in amusement and shook his head. The betting light had already been turned off before Dan had spoken so they were locked in. Phil closed his eyes and took a breath. Take the risk or don’t. He threw the dice.  
  
"Snake eyes," the dealer called.  
  
Phil let his head fall. He’d rolled a two. Which meant he’d lost. _Shit._ His hands wrapped around the edge of the table as several people groaned and shouted in disappointment.  
  
“Is that bad?” Dan’s voice held a distinct lack of interest. “Can we leave now?”  
  
Phil whipped his head up. "You couldn't just wish me good luck?"  
  
“You can’t be serious.” Dan raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Even if you thought it was stupid, I mean, would it have _killed_ you to play along?”  
  
Dan winced at the harsh tone and his mouth drew into a hard line. Phil turned away from him with an angry sigh and looked back at the table. Someone else had the dice now and the game was moving on without him. He felt a bit queasy. There were a few people who nodded at him in encouragement before shuffling away and mumbling that they needed to find a new table that hadn’t been cursed with bad luck.  
  
“Hey, pal.”  
  
Phil looked over his shoulder to see the man in the green shirt trying to get his attention. He looked pissed off. Phil gave him a wary smile. He’d probably just lost all the money he’d won him before. “Yeah?”  
  
“You don’t yell at friends over a bad throw,” he said in a reproachful tone. “The only way you never lose is to never place a bet, all right? No use throwing blame around when something doesn’t go your way.”  
  
Phil blushed as he allowed himself to be scolded. He wanted to shout back at him or maybe throw something at the wall to diffuse the intensity of the feelings squirming in his stomach but the need to be polite overwhelmed his anger.  
  
“You’re right. Sorry.”  
  
Phil nodded at him sheepishly and turned around to apologize to Dan but he was met with a swarm of unfamiliar faces. He looked down and saw there were two unopened bottles of coconut-pineapple vitamin water on an empty chair where Dan had been standing. They were the same flavor that Phil had raved about in a restaurant two days ago before giving a speech about how much he wished the shops in London had more exciting drink selections. He picked one up and felt guilt swell inside of him at the silent _fuck you_ that Dan had left behind. He turned in a slow circle, searching, but the casino had filled to capacity since he’d started playing and he’d lost Dan to the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Thanks so much if you've been reading. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Eternal gratitude to my beta [Evie](http://readingphan.tumblr.com/) for everything! (I'm going to be posting a wee bit of a bonus to this fic in a few hours as a thank you for all of your help.)

Phil made a half-hearted effort to search the casino before giving in and heading upstairs. There were too many places that Dan might have gone and the memory of being publicly shamed by a man wearing Bermuda shorts was enough to send him into hiding.  
  
He was unsurprised to find their room empty. Housekeeping had come and gone since they'd left hours ago. Everything appeared sterile and untouched. Phil ran a hand over the crisp corners of the bed. He briefly considered crawling under the sheets and going to sleep but it was early and his escapist impulses were what had led to this current disaster. He sank onto the floor and pulled up his knees.  
  
It was comforting how he fit into the space between the two beds. He felt safe and contained like he had as a child when finding the perfect spot during games of hide-and-seek. He allowed his head to loll back against the mattress.  
  
No more hiding. It was time to sort out how he was feeling.  
  
The door to the hotel room clicked open and banged shut again. Phil's head snapped up and tension gripped his body.  
  
"Okay, look." Dan's eyes darted around the room before finding Phil on the floor. His mouth twitched when he took in the sight of him but he continued on after a brief pause. "I know you don't want to talk. I got the message and I'm going to leave this alone but there are a couple things I need to say first because we're flying out to VidCon tomorrow and I don't want everything to feel weird."  
  
"All right." Phil stared at the opposite bed rather than meeting Dan’s eyes. "Go on then."  
  
"You've been a prick today."  
  
Phil winced. There was no hesitance or even anger in Dan's voice. Each word was wrapped in ice and delivered in a precise, stoic tone that made it clear Dan believed what he was saying.  
  
"I've been a prick," he agreed.  
  
"And I'm not talking about how you become a fucking rage beast whenever you lose a game because I'm used to that by now." Dan waved a hand and stared resolutely at the floor before continuing. "All I wanted was a conversation. I wasn't expecting anything more than that and you– this whole _avoidance_ thing is unnecessary. It's like you think I'm a child who can't handle rejection."  
  
Phil frowned. "That wasn't–"  
  
"I'm not upset because you didn't give me some declaration of love. If you were just fucking around and don't want to continue it, I can deal with that. But you should fucking–" Dan's voice caught and emotion broke through his impassive expression. "You should at least have the decency to _tell me_ that's how it is."  
  
Dan blinked back the tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes as he said the last few words. He turned as if to leave the room.  
  
"Wait, don't–" Phil sighed. "Can we please talk about this?"  
  
"Now you want to talk?" Dan turned back and stared down at him. "I think everything is pretty clear to me already."  
  
"I'm not sure how. Nothing's clear to me." Phil sighed and dragged a hand over the thick carpet. “I wasn't avoiding you because I thought you couldn't handle what I had to say.”  
  
Dan pushed hair off his face. His bottom lip trembled. “Then why?”  
  
“Because I didn’t know _what_ to say at all,” Phil answered. “I thought maybe I should figure stuff out before we talked because I haven't got anything worked out yet."  
  
"Oh." The guarded expression clouding Dan's eyes softened by a fraction. "I thought maybe we'd work it out together."  
  
"A better plan than mine for sure." Phil released a breath and gave him a weak smile. "Sorry."  
  
Dan nodded and walked over to where he sat on the floor. He sank down onto his knees and folded into the small space until he was sitting opposite Phil with crossed legs.  
  
"You really pick the least comfortable places to brood."  
  
"I was _thinking_ , not brooding,” Phil said.  
  
"Thinking," Dan repeated. "I guess that's a start."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, someone already yelled at me earlier."  
  
"What?" Dan frowned. “Who?”  
  
"Some guy who heard me snap at you. He told me not to gamble if I was going to throw a tantrum when I lost."  
  
Dan's jaw clenched. He twisted around and began wrenching a blanket off the bed as he spoke over his shoulder. "Maybe he should mind his own business."  
  
"What are you doing?" Phil asked.  
  
Dan ignored him and continued tugging at the large down comforter until it was free. He pulled it onto the floor with them along with two large pillows.  
  
"Seemed like this might take us a while," Dan mumbled. He shoved one of the pillows behind his back and held the other out in his hand. "Here, take it."  
  
Phil tentatively accepted it from him but then pressed it to his face and groaned his words into it.  
  
"Sorry, didn't quite make that out," Dan said.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" Phil removed the pillow from his face and clutched it against his chest. "I've been awful and you're, like, annoyed at people for telling me off and making us a safe little blanket fort?"  
  
Dan drew his legs up and rested his elbows on his knees. He stared down at his hands for a long moment in silence. When he finally spoke, his words sounded careful but genuine.  
  
"Because you are the kindest person I know," Dan began. "You're the standard that I use to measure the goodness of humanity. And you fucking hurt me today and I'm still a bit– it's just that I don't believe you'd ever hurt me on purpose."  
  
Phil swallowed around the lump in his throat but still found himself unable to speak.  
  
"I don't want you to be freaked out." Dan bit the corner of his cuticle. His fingernails were already gnawed off. "And I'm not saying any of this just to be nice."  
  
"I know," Phil said. Somehow that made it harder to hear.  
  
It was comfortable in the cushioned sanctuary that Dan had created for them on the floor. Phil felt his heart begin to settle into a steady pattern for the first time since he'd heard the door open. He curled his fingers into the thick blanket that had been tossed over his feet and tried to figure out where to begin.  
  
"What did you mean this morning when you said we had ‘this part’ worked out?" Phil asked. "What part?"  
  
"You didn't even–" Dan cut himself off with an exasperated sigh. "Right. I meant that we're attracted to each other. And that it's a mutual thing."  
  
He caught Phil's eye in a steady gaze as if daring him to refute his claim. There was no reason to deny it though. It was hardly the first time Phil had admitted to finding Dan attractive. It was a confession he'd made before they'd even met.  
  
"Of course it's mutual," Phil said. "It's just weird saying it."  
  
“Yeah, I can see that.”  
  
“I've gotten used to pushing those thoughts under the surface. Feels like I’m doing something wrong by admitting it.”  
  
"Just a small reminder." Dan’s mouth twitched like he wanted to smile and he dropped his voice down to a conspiratorial whisper. "You _did_ come in my mouth this morning. I think the cat's out of the bag."  
  
Phil let out a surprised laugh. "Right."  
  
"Fuck it, wait." Dan slammed his hand on the floor. "I should have said you already put your cards down on the table. What a wasted opportunity."  
  
"God, that's terrible."  
  
"Or maybe I should tell you to take a gamble," Dan choked out the words around his laughter, "and you might _get lucky_ tonight."  
  
"No, stop it." Phil reached over to cover Dan's mouth with his hands. He couldn't help feeling that everything was in reverse. Usually it was his job to crack jokes while talking Dan out of crisis mode. "No more gambling puns. This is supposed to be a serious discussion."  
  
Dan tugged Phil's hands away and gave them a squeeze. "You know, I meant what I said before."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't believe in luck."  
  
"Okay." Phil pulled back and shook his head. "I'm not sure that I follow."  
  
"It doesn't exist. There's no destiny, no soulmates," Dan spat the word out. "The way I see it, the only reason for ending up where we are is that we both want to be here. No one's pushing us together. So it's simple. We take the risk or don't."  
  
Dan held up one palm and then the other.  
  
"That’s simple to you?"  
  
"I've made it pretty clear what my choice is."  
  
Phil stared at him. "No, you haven't."  
  
Dan rolled his eyes.  
  
"I asked why you flirted with me and you said it was because you got horny when you were drunk," Phil accused. "How is that making anything clear?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Fine. You said it was lowered inhibitions. Whatever."  
  
"Right," Dan said slowly. "Which would imply that I am _inhibiting_ myself on other occasions."  
  
Phil frowned. "I still don't know what that means."  
  
"Fuck's sake." Dan shook his head. "I flirt with you every time I'm drunk enough to not bother stopping myself. I ask you to play games where you have to reveal all of your secrets. I give you a free pass to do body shots off me. I _kiss_ you and then when I wake up to you pushing your hard-on against me like a fucking porn star, I tell you to keep going."  
  
Dan threw his arms wide and gave a weak laugh. "But, no, I can totally see your point. I haven't made things clear enough."  
  
Phil’s jaw had dropped open during Dan's speech. He snapped it shut again. Right. So he'd been an idiot. Well, it wasn't the first time.  
  
"You'd take the risk then?" he asked. "All things considered."  
  
"I'm probably two-thirds in love with you, like, at a minimum." Dan affected a ringing falsetto like he was joking but there was a flush creeping into his cheeks. "No pressure though, I mean, if you just want to stay friends."  
  
Phil snorted and covered his face with his hands. "It's not about what I _want_. There are so many reasons this is a bad idea."  
  
"Are there?" Dan asked gently.  
  
Phil nodded into his palms. He couldn't think of any at the moment but he was sure they were there. They wouldn't have just _not_ been together for years if there weren't any reasons. He felt his fingers being tugged away and opened his eyes to Dan's concerned face.  
  
"I'm not saying it couldn't go wrong." Dan moved closer and kept a tight hold on his hands. "But, yeah, I'd like to try if you would."  
  
"And if I don't?" Phil asked. "What happens then?"  
  
Dan nodded and sat back. He was silent for a moment as if considering and it struck Phil how brave it was of Dan to allow himself to be this open and vulnerable. Phil wasn't sure he could do it himself. He looked down and picked at a thread in the blanket with his fingernails as he waited for a response.  
  
"Then you don't," Dan finally said. "And we can pretend this never happened. No regrets, no anger. Just the uncomfortable knowledge of what your o-face looks like."  
  
Phil raised an eyebrow. "No regrets?"  
  
"Not on my side." Dan shrugged. "Well, maybe one. Definitely not in the way you mean it though."  
  
Phil stood up and kicked his way out of the tangle of blankets on the floor. He walked over to the window. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was lit up with bright orange and pink hues. It contrasted sharply with the room, which had been growing dim as they spoke.  
  
"That's your answer then?" Dan asked.  
  
Phil heard the sound of a lamp being switched on and turned around when the room lit up. Dan was standing by the bed with his chin lifted and a calm expression plastered across his face but his restless hands twisting at the hem of his shirt belied his agitation.  
  
"No." Phil shook his head. He hadn't been sure what he was going to say until the words were tripping out of his mouth. "Sorry. No, that's not– I want to– _Shit_. I'm so bad at this.”  
  
Dan waited silently as he took a breath and continued.  
  
“I want to go for it,” Phil said. “You and me."  
  
"Yeah?" Dan's mouth lifted into an uncertain smile. "Are you sure? Because I'm about to get embarrassingly happy right now and I'd rather keep playing it cool if you're not sure."  
  
Phil laughed. "Yeah, I’m sure. Really sure."  
  
It only took Dan another second before his timid smile gave way to an open-mouthed grin. He pulled Phil away from the window and wrapped him into a tight hug.  
  
"I was so convinced you didn't want this," Dan whispered against his chest. "I was half planning out how I'd manage to escape for crying jags in between meet and greets this week."  
  
“Are you joking?"  
  
"I would've gotten over it," Dan insisted. "But it wouldn't have been easy."  
  
"Yeah," Phil said. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Fuck it, right? It's a risk either way. It was a risk to move in with you. God, it was a risk to _meet_ you. We should just do what we want."  
  
"And you want to be with me?" Dan's head lifted.  
  
"Of course I want to be with you."  
  
Phil tightened his hands around Dan's waist as if he could transfer his earnestness through physical touch. He didn't want his previous panic to leave any lingering doubts in Dan's mind. None of his hesitance had been about what he _wanted_. It was obvious what he wanted. It was becoming even _more_ obvious as Dan's hands slipped up his shirt and caressed his back.  
  
"I want you too," Dan whispered.  
  
Dan started walking and Phil allowed himself to be guided backward to the bed.  
  
"Just so we're clear," Dan began as he pushed Phil flat on his back and straddled him. "When I say that I want you, I don't mean that I _just_ want to have sex with you. I am totally in this, both emotionally and– you get that, right?"  
  
Phil used his feet to push himself into the center of the bed so their legs weren't dangling off the side. "Yeah, I get that. Me too."  
  
"Oh, thank god." Dan leaned down to press their lips together in a heated kiss. "Because I don’t want this to be misconstrued but at the same time I really, _really_ want to make up for that one regret."  
  
"What was that?" Phil asked. "You never told me."  
  
"It might've been the only time we were ever together." Dan paused to tug off his shirt. "And I was too scared to ask for what I really wanted."  
  
Phil stroked his fingers over Dan's chest. "What was that?"  
  
"I wanted– _jesus_ ," Dan whined and grabbed Phil's hands to still them. "I want you to fuck me."  
  
Phil pushed himself into a sitting position. "We can't do that."  
  
"I’m pretty sure we can," Dan disagreed and rolled his hips to drive his point home. "Based on our experiences this morning, I'd even wager that it'd be damn spectacular."  
  
"No, I mean," Phil groaned. The way Dan was moving against him was positively obscene and he wanted nothing more than to acquiesce. "Remember how I said this morning that I didn't bring any lube. Did you?"  
  
Dan stopped moving. "No."  
  
"Right. We'll have to hold off until after VidCon. It's not something I’m going to just pop into a store and buy."  
  
"That's another _week_ then. Can't we just… not use any?"  
  
"No, absolutely not."  
  
Dan bit his lip. His eyes brightened. "The intimacy kit."  
  
"The– what?"  
  
"Um, you know. That kit you showed in your liveshow?" Dan scrambled off the bed and over to the minibar to pull the small package out. "It's probably got lube in it."  
  
"We weren't going to take anything from there,” Phil said. “That thing costs twenty-five dollars."  
  
"Are you seriously trying to bargain shop our first proper sexual experience?" Dan raised an eyebrow at him and tore the box open.  
  
Phil laughed. "Sorry."  
  
Dan rummaged through the small package. He chucked a few condoms and assorted items in Phil's general direction before tipping the whole kit onto the bed. A small bottle rolled out and he held it up. "See? The room _wants_ us to have sex."  
  
Phil looked down at the disposable vibrating cock ring and metal clamps that had fallen out beside his hand. "I think the room wants things from me that I'm not prepared to give."  
  
"Shut up." Dan tossed the lube over to him so that he could work his button and zipper open. He slid his jeans down his legs and stepped out of them before crawling onto the bed. "We don’t have to use the rest."  
  
Phil grabbed one of the pillows that they'd left on the floor. Dan gave him a smile and rested his head on it before rolling onto his back. His hands were already moving over his boxers and pushing them down. Phil stared down as Dan’s cock came into view. It was still soft between his thighs.  
  
"Do you ever get embarrassed," Phil swallowed, "by _anything_?"  
  
Dan lifted an eyebrow. "Should I be?"  
  
"No. Definitely not. You just seem so– and I just get–"  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
Phil nodded. He was still holding the bottle of lube. It was shaking in his hands.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Dan held his arms open and Phil sank into them. The firm pressure of Dan's hands on his back calmed his frazzled nerves. He buried his head in the crook of his neck and allowed himself to be soothed. It was quiet, almost too quiet, but before Phil could start talking just to fill the silence, Dan spoke again.  
  
"Acting more confident than I actually am is sort of what I do," he admitted, "but I think you're the only person I could do this with and not be completely terrified."  
  
Phil lifted his head and tried to catch his eye but Dan was staring at the ceiling.  
  
It was the opposite for him. The fear that was tugging his stomach in all directions was _because_ this was Dan.  
  
This was _actually_ Dan, the same person he had wanted for years and always told himself that he couldn’t have, and he was naked and gnawing on his bottom lip and trembling every time Phil touched him. Phil’s mind kept reminding him of this fact every few seconds, making it difficult to focus on anything else. He wanted to explain but decided that sometimes it was better to simply act than talk your way out of anxiety. So instead of running the risk of falling into another serious conversation, Phil kept silent and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
It appeared to be the right choice. Dan's mouth immediately opened and let out a surprised but appreciative noise. Fingers stroked through Phil's hair and pulled him closer. The kisses started slow but grew more heated as long minutes passed until they were gasping and shuddering against each other with desire. Clothes were peeled away and tossed onto the floor until Phil was every bit as naked as Dan and their warm skin pressed together, damp with sweat even in the air conditioned room.  
  
Phil trailed his lips down Dan's chest, tracing his tongue over him before taking a stiff nipple between his teeth and giving it a gentle nip.  
  
" _Fuck_." Dan arched his back, moving with the touch as Phil reached down to stroke his hardening cock. "Please." He slid one foot up the bed and bent his knee.  
  
Phil nodded as Dan's thighs spread wider in silent appeal. He moved so that he was kneeling between Dan's legs and could watch as his slick finger began its slow intrusion. This part had always been rather perfunctory to Phil in the past, more of a necessary step than an enjoyable experience of itself but now he couldn't imagine wanting anything more. He knew that he was staring but couldn't stop himself.  
  
The way Dan's body moved with his fingers was hypnotizing. Phil gazed down at the flush that crawled up his skin, the way his eyes fluttered shut and his cock jumped each time he curled his fingers just right. Dan pushed back against him and whimpered rather than flinching when a second finger breached him. Phil wasn't sure if he was fighting to conceal any discomfort or if this wasn't an entirely new experience. The thought of Dan getting himself off with his fingers made Phil weak with arousal.  
  
"You still good?" Dan asked.  
  
"Pretty sure I should be asking you that." Phil drizzled more lube over his fingers. It hardly took any effort to work them in and out now. If it was at all possible, he didn’t want Dan to feel any pain. "God. You look incredible like this."  
  
"Is that–" Dan gasped as Phil began sliding a third finger inside of him in a fluid motion. "Is that a yes?"  
  
Phil stared down at his fingers as if in a trance. They sank inside of Dan and reappeared again, and again, as his thumb grazed his perineum. He pushed in deeper and watched Dan's cock twitch on his stomach.  
  
"Yeah," he answered. "Why?"  
  
Dan looked visibly relieved. He closed his eyes and moaned, rolling his hips with more insistence to match Phil's movements. "Good, that's good because I want– I want you to be comfortable and not freaked out," he babbled, eyes popping open again as Phil's hand picked up speed, "but mostly, _shit_ , mostly I just want you to fuck me until I scream. Like, right now."  
  
Phil groaned. His free hand clutched Dan's thigh and pushed to spread his legs wider.  
  
"Yeah," Dan encouraged. He pulled his knees to his chest to accommodate him. "Like that. God, I'm _so_ ready, please, just fuck me." He closed his eyes and fell into a stream of nonsensical pleading as Phil eased his fingers out and settled between his legs.  
  
Phil wrapped his fingers around himself and guided his cock to Dan's rim, teasing him before finally starting to push inside. Dan was tight but Phil had prepared him so thoroughly that he didn't encounter much resistance. He thrust forward and Dan threw his head back against the bed with a high-pitched whine.  
  
"Don't stop," Dan said when Phil went still for a moment. "It's good, it's really fucking good."  
  
Phil shook his head. He held himself up on his palms but leaned down to kiss him, sliding his tongue into Dan's mouth in time with his rolling hips. "I'm not stopping," he said and was surprised to find his voice had gone rough and gravelly.  
  
Dan's fingernails were digging into his shoulders. It hurt like hell. Phil wanted him to do it harder. He wanted marks all down his back by the time they were through. It was becoming agony to keep moving his hips in slow, languorous motions so he increased the speed, pulling out and driving his cock back in with more force. Dan's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as his hands grappled down Phil's back as if trying to find a place to hang on.  
  
A hoarse " _yes_ " escaped Dan's parted lips when Phil repeated the motion. He groaned and let go of all self-restraint, slamming his hips and fucking Dan mercilessly as he writhed beneath him. It felt messy and needy and he was making incredibly undignified noises with every breath but he didn't care because it all felt so _fucking_ good.  
  
Dan moved his hands to the bed and fisted the sheets. He clutched and pulled them so hard that they were wrenched off the mattress but he didn't seem to notice. His chest was heaving and his body was taut as he finally gave in and wrapped a hand around his cock. It was seconds before he started to come, whimpering Phil's name as he shot across his stomach.  
  
Phil allowed himself to collapse on his elbows. He adjusted his body to make his thrusts shallow but didn’t stop. He continued chasing his own release, pounding into Dan until he climaxed. He bit his lip hard as the intensity of it made his head swim.  
  
Before Phil had even gotten his bearings enough to pull out and roll onto his back, Dan's hands were fumbling in the blankets as if searching for something.  
  
"Do not lose this," Dan said as his hand found the small bottle of lube that had rolled under the sheets. "I don't care if security sees it in our bag of liquids. We're taking it with us."  
  
Phil laughed and buried his head in Dan's neck. "Agreed."  
  
 _\----_  
  
The airport security line was less harrowing than they anticipated. There were no awkward questions when they boarded the plane the following day on their way to Los Angeles.  
  
Phil pulled his laptop out once they were settled in their seats. It had been his plan to film a vlog at some point during their trip but he hadn’t gotten around to it. He’d made himself a promise before falling asleep that it would be the first thing he did once they got to their next hotel.  
  
"Are you reading over my shoulder?" Phil grumbled when he heard a soft snort beside him. He shifted the screen of his laptop even though they were seated so close that there was no way to hide what he was typing. "You _hate_ when I do that to you."  
  
"Is that for your next video?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but this isn’t like a script." Phil minimized the window in embarrassment. "It's just a few things I don't want to forget."  
  
"It's a good idea." Dan laughed. "Well, not going to the spa. _That_ part was a terrible idea. At least it'll make an amusing anecdote."  
  
"It won't spoil yours, right? You didn't film much in there anyway."  
  
Dan gave him a questioning look. "What?"  
  
"Your day in the life video,” Phil said. “All the stuff you filmed during the trip.”  
  
"No, that’ll be fine." Dan looked out the window at the clouds as the plane continued its slow ascent. "It might not be the next thing I upload anyway"  
  
"How come? You're still doing it, right?" Phil asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Definitely. I mean, I got _so_ much footage. It'd be such a waste." Dan paused and gave his head a small shake. "I just can't watch all of that again without– let's just say it'll go up when I can look at it without blushing the whole time."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
Sunlight streaked through their window as the plane broke through the clouds into the open blue sky. Phil couldn't hold back a grin as he began typing again. People might be waiting a while for that video. He supposed they would live.


	5. Bonus: Official Guide to Wimpshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not meant to be taken seriously. Always drink responsibly and take care of each other! <3

**WIMPSHOT**   
  
**Official Guide and Rulebook by Dan Howell**

  
~~Because this is definitely a legitimate drinking game and I absolutely did not make it up on the spot in order to give my best friend a way to confess his feelings-~~ HERE WE GO!!  
  
 **You will need:**  
  
1) shot glasses or martini/wine glasses or even coffee mugs will do   
2) a deck of playing cards  
3) alcoholic beverage of choice  
4) other people   
  
(Note: If you are lacking in friends and/or social skills you can play a solo game by asking yourself introspective questions and drinking every time you can't answer! I like to call this the "existential crisis” version.)  
  
 **To play:**  
  
1) Round up your friends and divide the cards up between all players.  
2) Pick out the person most scared of playing and force them to go first.   
3) No topic is forbidden but repeats aren’t allowed.  
4) Once the first person picks a question, all other players get to decide whether to wimp out by taking a shot or agree to continue playing.   
5) Body shots on willing participants absolutely encouraged for the wimps among us! (Let's face it, you're probably trying to get into someone's pants if you're playing this. Don't even bullshit me.)  
6) Everyone who agreed to continue playing draws a card. Low card loses and has to answer.   
7) Both parties answer in the event of a tie.  
8) Game continues until someone can't drink anymore, gets horrifically offended, or starts making out.   
9) The last person standing is the winner. Bask in your glory.   
10) Losers are tucked into bed and cared for until they feel better.   


Good luck on getting lucky! ~~It totally worked for me.~~


End file.
